


Submission: 9/10 doctors recommend

by fuckinuuhh



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, blowjob, implied master/pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinuuhh/pseuds/fuckinuuhh
Summary: *that one vine voice* stop being nasty





	Submission: 9/10 doctors recommend

“Get down,” Yanagisawa hissed. His words are light with breathlessness; after all, his white mask had been removed, pallid neck bruised with hickeys, lips a right red. He sat upon the teacher’s desk, legs yanked apart by two tentacles, each with an iron grip. 

Korosensei met his eye with some hesitation, licking (what were supposedly) his lips as he shot a glance toward the door. The mere possibility of anyone coming in, seeing him like _this_ , sent dread through him like a bullet. He knelt on the familiar classroom floor, his robes askew from harsh treatment. 

Turning back to Yanagisawa, he gulped almost sheepishly. The other man barked a laugh. This was a side of his guinea pig he’d yet to become fully acquainted with. 

A tentacle, slick with mucus, worked its way up and down Yanagisawa’s penis in a steady rhythm, drawing a muffled moan from him which was poorly concealed by a sleeve. His guinea pig’s eyes were tinted with longing. His quivering, yearning face never left the display before him. He wanted desperately to moan himself, if only out of the building frustration within him, and his insistent erection. He didn’t have permission to deal with that yet. 

Yanagisawa’s whispers of praise - “Good boy, good guinea pig” - increased in volume, until a hand pressed itself down on Korosensei’s head, followed by a command: “Suck”. 

Need was aching and pulling at Korosensei by the time he got his reward, mouth eager to please as it took Yanagisawa’s dick, tongue running over it and throat tightening every so often. Korosensei’s shoulders heaved silent pants, too desperate, it had been far, far too long for him. The hand on his head dug in.

“You’re filthy, you know, sucking my cock in your beloved classroom. What would your colleagues think?” 

Shame burned brightly in Korosensei’s cheeks, every word making him shudder, needier still. Where there was once dread, there was exhilaration, what if someone did walk in? 

Yanagisawa didn’t feel he could last much longer in that wet, warm mouth, legs trembling, barely containing himself from going further, now he had him like this, now he _finally_ had him like this. “Cum only when I’m finished,” he warned, and though they both knew it wouldn’t be long now, it still drew a whine from Korosensei around his dick. Yanagisawa gave a thrust into his guinea pig’s mouth, and reached his climax right down the man’s throat, who spared no time at all in swallowing, throat dragging at the head, tears of relief in his eyes. He followed shortly after, body seeming to sag with exhaustion. As he drew back, Yanagisawa held his chin up, contemplating the utterly depraved look on his guinea pig’s face. 

“You know, I believe I prefer you this way”.


End file.
